masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen's Journal
__FORCETOC__ Back to Gwendolyn du Lac. These journals actually physically exist in-universe. Challenge kept them for Gwen while the latter was in space and has read them and has recited several parts of it to Rekken. For later adventures of Gwen's, you can check the OVA material Space Logs by Gwen, or the post-OVA Season 2 material in Gwen's Second Journal. Season 1 - Gwen Joins the Big Team 2018, September 5th Hey mom, I guess I'll just call this my journal... I've been told I should keep one--Sir Crisp said that it would help me order my thoughts and feelings, and my new teammates seem to do it too. I wish I could write letters to my mom. I haven't seen her in years. I haven't even seen dad since they rescued me from GREY. Before that? Before that I saw nobody for two years, save scientists and other experimental subjects in the brief times I can remember. Ugh. I've got the power to see the past of things and of other people, but yet I can see so little of my own! I'm... I'm not really sure I want to. This is getting depressing to think about, but they were right. It is helping me order things for myself. We might get along after all, Journal. Season 1 Finale - The Big Dance 2018, September 15th Also starring: Rekken, Side-step, Dominik Tegan, Redshift. Pre-Season 2 Teaser - Keeping Bee-Zee 2018, September 19th Also starring: Dominik Tegan, Hyena. Pre-Season 2 Teaser - Heli-carry On My Wayward Daughter 2018, September 26th Also starring: Dominik Tegan, Lightning Lad. Season 2 Episode 1 - New Roof, New Truths 2018, October 1st (Session was September 29th-30th) Also starring: Rekken, The Morrígan, Freedo, Parrot. Season 2 Episode 3 - Tales From Under The Mask 2018, October 2nd (Session was September 30th) Also starring: Challenge, Rescue, Hyena. Season 2 Episode 6 - Lac of the Law 2018, October 7th Also starring: Parrot, The Morrígan, Freedo, Redstreak. Season 2 OVA (Non-canon) Episode - Night Light 2018, October 13th(?) Also starring: Redshift, Sherman, Bestiary. Season 2 Episode 9 - Spirit Realm Supermax 2018, October 14th Also starring: Rekken, The Morrígan, Dominik Tegan, Valor, Wild Thang. Season 2 Minisode - Getting Re-Acquainted 2018, October 15th Scene: Getting Re-Acquainted. Season 2 Minisode - Night Time Secrets 2018, October 19th-20th Scene: Night Time Secrets. Season 2 OVA (Canon) Episode - The Thorn and the Roses 2018, October 21st Also starring: Parrot, Lavender, Challenge, Riley. Season 2 Episode 12 - Suffer the Little Children 2018, October 31st (evening) Also starring: Lancelot-Less, Zip, Sherman. Season 2 Episode 13 - Hollow World 2018, October 31st (morning) Also starring: Spectre, Sherman, Lancelot-Less, Bestiary, Squire Smith. Season 2 Episode 15 - Big Base Party 2018, October 31st (night) Also starring: Rekken, Zip, The Morrígan, Rescue. Season 2 Episode 18 - Los Muertos Desaparecidos 2018, November 2nd Also starring: Parrot, The Morrígan, Lancelot-Less, Wild Thang. Season 2 OVA (non-canon) Episode - Big Boot Campy Camp 2018, November 9th Also starring: Freedo, Lancelot-Less, Hesperus, Challenge. Season 2 Episode 20 - Sky's the Limit 2018, November 10th Also starring: Lancelot-Less, Deadfall, Hesperus. Season 2 Bonus Material 2018, November 11th Extra material available on the website for the Big Team show: Goodbye Letters from Gwen. Category:Journals Category:Gwendolyn du Lac